


Interlinea

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, for:shutterbug_12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Greg does not say, "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlinea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shutterbug_12. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Interlinea**

When Stacy wakes up, Greg has already gone to the hospital. That's par for the course this week. She sighs, but cleans his cereal bowl along with her own before she goes in to work. In the car, she turns the station away from an ad for diamonds and endures an ad for chocolates instead. Work is meetings--which should be a relief, but instead, Stacy has to politely turn down tiny cinnamon candies, muffins iced with red hearts, and sweet bits of chalk with cutesy sayings stamped on them.

At the end of the day, Stacy expects to go home to a dark apartment and spend the evening working until Greg finally makes it home. When she steps in the door, however, she smells chicken and spices--rosemary and lemon. The TV is on in the living room, and Greg is parked in front of it. The food is in the kitchen, still hot. From the mangled look of it, Greg's already eaten, but there are roasted potatoes and carrots cooked in the drippings. Stacy taught him the recipe months ago, or at least, he watched and made a mess while she cooked, stealing carrots before she could chop them. Getting in the way and learning look identical, for Greg.

Stacy goes to the bedroom long enough to change, into loose cotton pants and one of Greg's sweaters, and she checks in the closet for a utility candle and matches before she goes to the kitchen to serve herself.

"Special occasion?" she asks, when she brings her food in and joins him, setting it on the coffee table.

Greg hmphs. "No," he says flatly, and punctuates it by flipping past _An Affair To Remember_ to settle on _Die Hard_.

Stacy smiles as she lights the candle, setting it beside her plate. She kisses the top of Greg's head before she sits down beside him, his body warm when he pretends that it's a hardship to put his arm around her. He doesn't need words to tell her he loves her. She doesn't need his words in order to know.

_end_


End file.
